Derudan
Derudan was a witch of Tennes and a member of the T'orrud Cabal.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xiv She was described as a large, buxom woman who moved with a subtle grace and had a penchant for smoking a water pipe.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, US HC p.465 She lived in a straw-roofed wattle-and-daub hut in the Maiten shanty town west of Darujhistan.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 9, UK MMPB In Gardens of the Moon Derudan met Anomander Rake on the night of the fete at Simtal's estate.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21 She was the first to recognize that her fellow cabal mage Mammot had been possessed by the Jaghut Tyrant Raest, and she attacked him, even though her own power was not in any way equal to Raest's. In this, she was assisted by Quick Ben who saved her from Raest's virulent sorcery, and unleashed all his warrens on Raest. She was saved yet again by Quick Ben when Hedge fired a Moranth munition at the Tyrant. Seeing the Tyrant taken and rendered harmless by the Finnest House, she returned with Baruk to his estate.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22 Once at his estate, the two mages felt the presence of a powerful demon who had been unleashed, and then felt two of their fellow cabal mages, Paral and Tholas, die at the hands of Vorcan.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23 Baruk and Derudan waited in Baruk's study, Derudan inscribing a defensive circle in preparation for the impending attack. Derudan asked Baruk to join him in her defensive circle, but Baruk remained unconvinced about its efficacy as a defensive mechanism, recalling that Otataral could easily counter magic. Eventually convinced, he walked towards the circle just as Vorcan entered the room. Vorcan attacked Baruk and Derudan, who were briefly protected by a Tiste Andii woman. Vorcan negated Baruk's sorcery and then threw a knife at Derudan when she was about to join the fight with her own magery. The knife was coated with the poison Paralt. Baruk and Crokus manage to injure and repel Vorcan, and Baruk applied the antidote that he had developed against the poison, saving Derudan.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24 In The Bonehunters The Seguleh Second met Cutter in a monastery in Seven Cities. Recognising the thief as a Daru, the Second asked if the Tyrant's children still ruled Darujhistan. When a confused Cutter stated that the city was ruled by a Noble Council, their conversation soon turned to the T'orrud Cabal. The Second described them as undying, secretive, paranoid mages steeling themselves for the Tyrant's inevitable return. He named them as Derudanith, Barukanal, Travalegrah, and Mammoltenan. Cutter got the sense that he should return home as soon as possible.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.161 In Toll the Hounds (Information needed) In Orb Sceptre Throne Kruppe visited DerudanOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 21 periodically, providing her with drugs to keep her from answering the Tyrant's call.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 9 She contributed the wooden shafts to a set of crossbow bolts tipped with shards of Dragnipur, enchanting them through an elaborate ritual that involved relations with Kruppe.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 13 The bolts ended up in Scorch and Leff's crossbows, which were used to take down the Tyrant.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20 Notes and references de:Derudan Category:Daru Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Tennes mages